We request a console upgrade and a small-animal handling system for the 11.1 T, 40 cm bore magnet in the Advanced Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Spectroscopy Facility of the University of Florida. This unique instrument is the highest-field magnet of its kind. The magnet system has provided outstanding magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy of living animals from rodents to small primates. However the current console is 10 years old and will no longer support the latest software and hardware advances in this rapidly changing and improving research area. The upgrade will allow users to perform many new measurements on this magnet system including rapid parallel imaging for improved time-resolution and sensitivity enhancements and improved high-frequency volume imaging with multiple transmitters and receivers for larger samples. We will also purchase a small animal handling system that will allow much more efficient and stable placement of animals into the magnet and improved position stability of the animal while in the magnet. These upgrades will significantly enhance several NIH-funded projects that utilize the instrument including tracking of stem cells in animals, monitoring gene therapy treatment, imaging epilepsy in animal models, development of implanted cells for insulin secretion, and in vivo spectroscopy of tumors for improved cancer therapy. The instrument also supports the National High Magnetic Field Laboratory (NHMFL) biological external user program and NHMFL funds will be utilized to provide new coils and additional engineering support for the new console. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In this proposal, the significant technology upgrade requested for the unique 11.1 T magnet system will facilitate current and future advances in MR imaging and spectroscopy of live animals in support of our NIH- funded projects. Advanced MR imaging and spectroscopy techniques are indispensable in the study of animal models of human disease. But these same techniques may one day be used to advance human diagnosis with MR imaging and spectroscopy.